


hit me shake me (any way you want me)

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Donkey Punching, F/F, Fisting, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with benefits with Cheryl can be exciting.  And dangerous.  And then exciting again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me shake me (any way you want me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/gifts).



> This is super, super raunchy, about as raunchy as the show that inspired it. So yep, there's choking, fisting, etc. And even an attempted donkey punch. I double-checked your DNWs just to make sure this'd be okay with you and since you said go wild with the good-natured filth - I went wild with it. Have a good Yuletide!

Pam was, in the words of her great grandpappy Poovey, tipsier than a weasel trapped in a gin mill. But as drunk as she was, Cheryl was somehow even more sloshed. After her third margarita her shoes had mysteriously left her feet, and by the fourth her hair had spun loose from its usual bun to settle in waves around her shoulders. It flowed around her face like…Pam didn’t know. Some kind of cliché shit about fire and blood and rose-gold running down her body. Pam was not a fucking poet and the pitcher of Beefeater she’d just finished was doing a tapdance on her bladder. Of course Cheryl’s drunk ass followed her into the can – and of course Cheryl tackled her ass against the wall and tried to awkwardly French kiss her. Cheryl missed her lips by a wide mile and ended up sucking a slimy, lipsticky trail down her neck.

Ugh. Okay, there are some things Pam absolutely refuses to talk about when it comes to her usually wide-open personal life, and that happens to be the fact that she and Cheryl had been fucking on and off ever since Cheryl’s first week at ISIS. As far as Pam was concerned her reasons were nobody’s business – that was because the cause was simple. Cheryl was a hot, wild piece of redheaded ass and Pam loved fucking her. Who needed ‘real’ reasons?

Cheryl grabbed one of Pam’s hand and licked her middle finger. “Ugh, I didn’t even wash my hands yet, dude!” Pam complained. Cheryl’s eyes widened and she let out a squeal of delight – she grabbed that hand and put it to her throat, which Pam started squeezing.

She knew how to do it, how to keep Cheryl from passing out and yet give her that dizzying, wild high that the secretary craved. In response, Cheryl reached up under Pam’s blouse and squeezed her left tit. 

Shirts came up, hands went down, pinching occured and Pam slapped Cheryl to get her to unclench her flesh. A nearly demonic look lit Cheryl’s eyes as she demanded Pam do it again.

Somehow they ended up leaning against the wall of a stall, one of Pam’s fists wrapped around Cheryl’s throat, the other buried wrist-deep in Cheryl’s well-oiled sex. The metal actually creaks ominously as they try to take each other to pound town.

Out of the blue, Cheryl snapped her head to the left and pressed her bared flesh against the cool metal wall. “Donkey punch me!” she demanded. “DONKEY PUNCH ME HARD.”

“In this position?” Pam asked. It felt impossible – and her fists were pretty busy. But Cheryl wasn’t good at shutting up when she was cranked up.

“YES YES YES YES PUNCH ME NOW DAMN IT YOU PLEBE!”

Pam stopped all motion and started laughing. “Holy shit, did you just call me a plebe?” 

“WHATEVER!!” she started whining and shaking, her hips squirming against Pam’s inward thusts. “PUNCH ME LIKE A WHORE ON MESCALINE!” 

“YOU ARE A WHORE ON MESCALINE!”

“UGH WHATEVER JUST DO IT DO IT NOW DAMN YOU!”

That was all the encouragement Pam needed to pull her fist out of Cheryl’s hair, her other fist out of her cunt, and punch the back of her head as hard as she could while she shoved her lubricated fist up…well, actually against Cheryl’s asshole, because Pam wasn’t a miracle worker and the angle was all wrong and who the hell could’ve expected more?

Apparently the very idea was enough to get Cheryl off and send her flying, because the result was instantaneous – one juicy orgasm ruining the hem of Pam’s skirt and a shriek from Cheryl that could’ve raised the dead.

The other woman slumped with a satisfied moan against the cold wall and breathed. Good. Pam needed a minute to recover too. She eyed the situation with a dry expression. “…Y’know that’s only supposed to be hot when a guy has a dick up your ass, right?”

“Ugh who needs a dick. Dicks are for…total losers unless they’re super, super rich…ugh don’t make me talk…I’m getting all nice and fuzzy.” Then, without bothering to turn around, she asked, “Why don’t you jerk off and let me watch?”

“HAH hell no! She grabbed Cheryl by her messy bun and dumped her onto the floor, pulling up her skirt. “I desserve a little clam diving after going all the way around on you, missy. So get to licking.”

“Geeze, you’re so bossy.” She grinned. “Do the Malory voice while I eat you.”

“No. Suck.”

And Cheryl – smart little witch that she was – immediately got to work. Her laziness combined with her maddening directness and soon Pam was writhing against the door, scratching at her own nipples and bucking up hard into Cheryl’s sucking mouth. The redhead kept it up, shoving three fingers up into Pam without warning and making the other woman bite back a cry. Pam rides her hand with enough strength to bruise her limb but Cheryl could take it. She DID take it and comes through for Pam with flying colors while Pam comes violently, the world turning into a strange hazy mish-mash of painfully bright flashes of light. She comes howling. She comes and the words eject themselves from her throat like so much mental vomit.

“Oh my GOD I love this! I LOVE YOU! Let’s get MARRIED.”

No words could have excited the redhead more, not that Pam – exhausted, panting and in desperate need of a nap – really heard her over the pounding of her own heart. 

“Married?” Cheryl lets out a squeal. “OH MY GOD that means I can FINALLY get my hands on my part of the fortune!” Her eyes took on a malevolent gleam. “I won’t have to cut off my custodian’s head after all!”

“Woah, it was just a heat of the moment thing; I didn’t really mean to just say that!”

“I’ll split it with you,” grinned Cheryl.

That gave Pam pause. A wild, hot piece of ass like Cheryl every single night AND a boatload of money? Eh, she could do worse. “Deal. As long as you rim me.”

“Ugh, fine.” And Pam grinned and leaned against the wall of the stall.


End file.
